


Love Is Like A Promise You Never Break

by MagicHistorian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHistorian/pseuds/MagicHistorian
Summary: Kunimi, whose surprise had melted into contention reflective of his youthful age, smiled."I'll be waiting."When they reach middle school and Kindaichi goes back to calling him by his surname, he thinks he's forgotten.When they reach high school and Kindaichi's infatuation with the ace-the ace who, compared to Kunimi's skinny frame, is very attractive- is obvious, he knows he has forgotten.-----When they were young, Kindaichi made a promise to him. He wishes he could forget as easily as Kindaichi must have.





	Love Is Like A Promise You Never Break

_Kunimi remembers their promise as clear as day, despite the passing of so many years. He wishes Kindaichi remembered every word like he does._

_"Hey Akira! Guess what! When we're all grown up I'm gonna marry you!" The taller boy exclaimed, bolting up towards the other._

_"Wait no. Mom says you have to ask someone to marry you. So....when we're all grown up, I'm going to ask you to marry me!" He exclaimed with revived fervour._

_Kunimi, whose surprise had melted into contention reflective of his youthful age, smiled._

_"I'll be waiting."_

When they reach middle school and Kindaichi goes back to calling him by his surname, he thinks he's forgotten.

When they reach high school and Kindaichi's infatuation with the ace-the ace who, compared to Kunimi's skinny frame, is very attractive- is obvious, he knows he has forgotten.

He tells himself that dating that boy from middle school will help him forget. It doesn't, and it hinders his romance. That showed as clear as glass to both himself and his partner.

He hopes that the abuse he gets- never intentional, never physical yet still burns- will make himself forget. It doesn't.

So he waits, rotting inside, stuck between the hope that Kindaichi really did remember and the wish that he could just forget it all and move on. Every day the rot expands and he truly believes it will someday kill him.

Many nights he cries himself to sleep and he must be an idiot to think Kindaichi wouldn't notice. They were, after all, best friends.

After a few months he dumps Kageyama. It just hits too close. He quickly finds a new partner. It was easy.

Soon the bruises he felt mar his heart reflected on his skin.

The first night Kindaichi notices is the first time real fear has shone in those eyes. He lets Kunimi stay all night, his comforting touch never out of reach.

They share a bed. It was better than the floor. Plus, they're just friends. Yet, he feels fire course through his body when Kindaichi's chest is pressed to his back and his arms are around his waist. He loves it. He's terrified of it.

Kunimi wonders if that is what love is like. He wishes for it. It is warm and holds him safely, better than any dirty blanket on his unclean bed. He wished he could stay forever.

The next day, it is Kindaichi that is hurting. He's not quite sure why, he's sure he told him, he just wasn't listening. Through the other's blubbering he catches words, but too few. He's unsure if his tears are brought on by some television drama of his, or a real hardship. He doesn't care.

Two years pass, and they're nearing the endof their high school career, with only the spring of their last year left. Not much has happened. He's dumped the second boyfriend. The bruises have faded on the outside, but he is still afraid. Afraid of loving. Anyone but his best friend from childhood.   
  
Kindaichi was appointed captain in their third year, and despite his refusal, Kunimi took the position of vice-captain. They has suffered the loss of the original four third years and again the formerly second years, but each year they gained new members and the team is doing well, even if not quite at the level the team was at during their first year.

He finds it funny that neither have changed much in the two years. They watched their teammates evolve, their build and faces and haircuts changing with time. But for Kunimi and Kindaichi, he scarcely sees a difference. Neither of them bothered to change their hair, and while Kunimi did gain some muscle to fill out his skinny frame and while he's sure Kindaichi gained a few centimetres, they haven't really changed. Kunimi is still painfully in love, and Kindaichi is as unknowing as always, it seems.

As the end of March came, so did Kunimi’s birthday. His eighteenth birthday. As Kindaichi pointed out, his reaching legal drinking age. Kindaichi had already become of age and eagerly awaited his best friend being able to join him on his drinking nights not just as a ride home.

This had found them on Kunimi’s deck together, all alone if not for the bottle of sake, a pack of beer, and bowl of chips between them.

Dusk was fading into twilight as the alchohol vanished, almost as quickly as the stars were coming out. Kunimi was beginning to get a little tips into his second glass, his lack of experience and lightweight genetics kicking in. Kindaichi sat next to him, a lot closer to being fully drunk.

“Hey Kunimi. D’you remember our promise? Back from when we were kids?”

Kunimi freezes. Kindaichi’s words were slurred a little, but what he had said was unmistakeable.

Not noticing the shock in Kunimi’s wide eyes, he must have though Kunimi did not remember, because he continued,

“I was gonna tell you I think we're old enough now, but it seems you don’t remember. Should have figured, what with all your dating. And it's not like you'd want to date anyone, after last time. I- I'll shut up now.”

His cheeks, flushed from the alcohol, darkened.

Kunimi sobs.

“Kuni-”

“I would never forget. I thought-” he pauses with a stuttering laugh that turns into a hiccup. “I- I thought you'd forgotten!”

Kindaichi’s concern melted to shock and ecstasy. “Then...will you marry me?” He asked, quiet.

_“Mom says you have to ask someone to marry you. So....when we're all grown up, I'm going to ask you to marry me!"_

Kunimi smiles.

“I don't think we're all grown up yet.”

Kindaichi looks at him unsure. “Is that a no?”

“For now. I don't want to get married in high school. I'll let you date me though.”

His face fell at first then blew back into his all-familiar grin.

“I'll work with that.”

\-----10 years later-----

They're in their bed. Kindaichi's chest is pressed to his back and his arms are around his waist. Just like it was all those years ago.

Kunimi lays there, twisting the ring around his finger, basking in the warmth around him.

He didn't need to wonder if that is what love is like anymore. He already knew.


End file.
